poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and the gang meet Boo/Spying on Randall
This is the scene script where the gang meets Boo and spying on Randall goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. the scare floor Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Sulley. What did Mike tell you. Sulley: Pink copies goes to accounting, the fuchsia ones go to Roz. No. Fuchsia ones go to purchasing. The golden rod ones go to Roz. Man, I have no idea what puce is. Sci-Ryan: Maybe it is some kind of colour. Pinkipoo: Is that puce over there? checks the paperwork Sulley: Oh, that's puce. Sulley and Friends spot a door Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Meg Griffin: Hey, Liam. Someone left the door. Matau T. Monkey: Like a pink ghost doll. Pinkipoo: Hey! Ryan and Meg: Hello? Bertram T. Monkey: Anyone? Sulley: There's a door here. Milly: Well, I could know it is white with flowers on it. Got it memorised? open the door and look inside Matau T. Monkey: Anyone there? Sulley: Hello? Hey. Psst. Anybody scaring in here? Hello? Yo! shrugs and closes the door. Ryan examins the door then a thuding noise is heard Pinkipoo: Uh, Sulley, someone is gripping your tail. Matau T. Monkey: Is it someone or a Yo-kai? Ryan F-Freeman: I could see. Boo Oh, Hello, little cutie. was lifting Sulley's tail and dropping it again, she sees Ryan and Sulley Boo: Bucket. Sulley: sceams Whoa! Baah!! Ha!! and the others are confused Foiletta: You're scared of a little girl? tried to keep away from Boo Boo: Here. talk Gotcha. Sulley's tail again Evil Ryan: Oh my. pick up Boo up with a canester grabber and gives her to Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Boo Back to your home, kiddo. Boo: laughs puts her in her room and closes her door Sci-Ryan: That was close. Now we can... Sulley: AHH! was right in front of them Foiletta: How'd she do that? Pinkipoo: She's persistent. Damona: Perhaps too persistent. picks her up and carries Boo to her bed Sci-Ryan: Okay, you stay here, kid. giggles and Sulley trips on Boo's toys and gets out of her door, Damona helps him up Damona: You okay, Sulley? Sulley: stuttering Y-yeah. Evil Anna: Hey, how did Damona be your Yo-Kai friend, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I'll explain later. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. We need to run before someone gets here. and the others run while the ducks quack. Randall peeks out the door and makes sure no one saw him then goes to Boo's door with a trolley rushed over to hide the toys on him Ryan F-Freeman: That toilet could be it. puts the toys in the toilet Sulley: Ew. flushes them, making Sulley relieved, but it blocked the toilet and brought them up again Sulley: Baaaaah! carries the wet toys then notices locker 193. Sulley puts them in and closes the door Sulley: Whew. Sulley walked away, Boo was clinging on to Sulley's back Sulley: Screams Bertram T. Monkey: Save me, Master Xehanort! Pinkipoo: Should I tell 'em? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Pinkie. Meg and I are sure they won't notice. Boo: I'm little baby. Kitty! talk Sulley: No no, stay back. Boo: Da-da-da. talk Off of the wall! giggles Bertram T. Monkey: I'm not scared of you, kid. Ryan and Sulley passes a bag to Foiletta Boo: I'm Tigger. scoops Boo up with a bag Meg Griffin: Good idea, Foiletta. Buzz Lightyears's voice I like your thinking. Foiletta: To the Scare Floor and beyond! Bertram T. Monkey: I know that was used, for my master's sake. the bag I hope she is okay. Foiletta: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. head to the scare floor Evil Anna: Trust me to pick a Yo-kai that does Buzz Lightyear impressions. Foiletta: There's the Scare Floor. Boo: talk Get it open! gasp then the doorknob began to move Ryan and Meg: Hide.. Pinkipoo: Behind the door.. hide behind the door as Randall come out Randall: Hmmm... closes the door, ejects it and leaves with the trolley sticks her hand out and tried to get Ryan but Sulley puts her hand back in. Randall stops Randall: sneezes Ugh. Pinkipoo: Shh... nods, Sulley made a disgust noise and Foiletta carries the bag Ryan F-Freeman: We need to tell Mike. Sci-Ryan: I know where he is at. Harryhausen's. Follow me. gang and Sulley follow Ryan to Harryhausen's Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan